


sunbathing

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Dany tanned so nicely, and Jon just wanted to do the same.one word prompt fill.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> **8: sunbathing ******

**“** Well, what did I tell you, Jon?” Although her tone sounded disappointed, Jon could hear her smile. “The tanning spray is _not_ the same as sunscreen.”

He sighed, closing his eyes from the window that looked out upon the beach, at the feeling of Dany’s aloe-coated hands rubbing up and down his back again. 

“You were using it.”

“To get tan.”

“Oh?” he exclaimed sarcastically. “Thats what you use it for? Given the bloody title, I never would’ve guessed.”

She hummed a laugh. “So _I_ could get a tan. I’m not from the North.”

“Your skin’s fairer than the ocean’s foam. Don’t see why I need sunscreen and you don’t.”

“You should be able to _feel_ the reason, at least.”

That was no lie. He had sunburn before, but _nothing_ like what the Essos suns had just gifted him. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t fret, my love. Jon _Snow_ … _sunbathing_. I’m surprised you didn’t melt.”

“The same way I thought you would freeze?”

She placed a kiss on his spine. “Gods, we are oxymorons of ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:  
>  **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
